


Space

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I GOT SO FUCKIN EXCITED WHEN SHE TWEETED THAT SHE PRETENDED, I need someone to ask her what's her favorite anime and if she's watching any right now, I'D DEADASS FAINT INTO HANNAH'S ARMS AND THEN SHE'D HAVE TO REVIVE ME WITH, It's not fuckin fair like why can't I be her friend!? She's deadass the coolest like wow, SHE WAS S/ILOR M/ON WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER CUZ BITCH SO DID I!!!, SMELLING SALTS LIKE OMG!! Sigh Ashleigh is the loml, What if she watches h/nterxh/nter though!? WHAT IF CANARY'S HER FAV CHARACTER!?, Y'ALL ASHLEIGH'S INTO ANIME VBZDFGLSZJVFSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: She just couldn't be around him for a long period of time. He was muddling her thoughts, making her insides churn. She hated it.





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Asha is such a bad bitch though like she's just so fuckin beautiful!! Now I'm even angrier that she gets so little screentime on that damn show!! Hmmm, and I should really look up that musical Ashleigh's starring in. I'm of course gonna watch it but only for her of course lol. Btw, do any of y'all ever look at Ashleigh and go 'GAHDAMN!!!' Ashleigh's just so radiant like sigh. Oh, and let me just take a second to give a shoutout to arbaskett!:D You've left kudos on every one of my Archosie fics and even on my Meggie fics and I'm very appreciative and flattered.:') :) Thank u very much!:D And I'd like to thank the kind guests that leave kudos as well!:D To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Partner up, everyone!”

           

Archie’s eyes immediately set themselves on Josie, who was sitting three chairs away from him, eyes on her phone.

           

“So much for us being partners.”

           

Archie blinked, head swiveling around toward Jughead. There was a small smirk on his friend’s face. “What was that, Jug?”

           

Jughead rolled his eyes. “You’d better hurry up and claim Josie as your partner before someone else does.”

           

Archie’s cheeks reddened slightly, shyly looking over at Josie again who still had yet to move from her desk. She was staring out the window now. Her hair always looked so amazing. Had anyone ever threaded their fingers through it as they kissed her? Did it feel as wonderful as he imagined it to be?

           

“You can pine later, dude!” Jughead said. “Now, get the hell up and go talk to her.”

           

Archie chuckled at his friend’s snippy encouragement, swallowing nervously as he got up and headed Josie’s way.

           

Jughead laughed to himself, shaking his head at his friend and his ongoing crush on Josie McCoy. Josie McCoy, while incredibly beautiful, was just so…distant. He honestly couldn’t see the Pussycat member ever returning Archie’s feelings, something Jughead was very upfront with Archie about. Archie had simply responded with a smile, shrugging his shoulders. But wow, not even _Val_ had Archie acting this…lovestruck.

           

“Josie?”

           

Josie sighed, not even looking in Archie’s direction. She instead looked directly ahead at Mr. Vonder. “Mr. Vonder?” She had the older man’s attention now. “Is a partner absolutely necessary for this assignment?”

           

“Indeed it is, Miss McCoy.”

           

Josie groaned, still refusing to look at Archie. “Well, don’t just stand there, Gingerlake. Pull up a chair so we can get this over with.”

           

Archie grinned. He may have imagined alone time with Josie a bit differently than this but it would work. It was quiet between the two for the most part, only opening their mouths to say something in regards to their assignment. Archie’s pencil suddenly stopped moving across the paper in front of him, the redhead biting his lip, glancing up at Josie. Well, it was now or never.

           

“I wanna spend more time with you, Josie,” Archie declared, impressed with how calm he sounded.

           

Josie stiffened, completely thrown off her concentration in more ways than one. What the hell was he going on about? He wanted to…spend more time with her? He had always looked at her with the most sincere eyes, which is exactly why Josie kept her head ducked down, afraid what looking into those brown eyes would do to her.

           

Her silence worried him a little but Archie decided he’d simply keep talking. “Did you wanna maybe go out to Pop’s sometime?”

           

Oh god! She could _not_ deal with this shit right now. “Mr. Vonder, I’m feeling a little sick. May I go to the nurse’s office?”

           

Josie held the nurse’s pass in her tight grip. She wasn’t in the nurse’s office, however but the bathroom, pacing back and forth as she hugged herself. She was so glad no one was here. Why did _that boy_ have to insist on constantly intruding upon her inner peace? Instead of setting him straight and telling him that she wasn’t interested in him, she had fuckin _ran away_! She was _Josie McCoy_ , and _Josie McCoy_ didn’t run away! She was gonna walk back into that classroom and tell him that she didn’t, nor would she ever, like him.

           

“Dude, what the hell did you say to her?”

           

Archie rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly, not meeting Jughead’s eyes as he said, “I may have asked her out to Pop’s.”

           

Jughead smirked. “Damn, and then she suddenly felt sick and had to go to the nurse’s office. Ouch!”

           

Archie gave his amused friend a slightly dirty look. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

           

“Yeah, a little,” Jughead chuckled.

           

Maybe he’d pay a visit to the nurse’s office before he went to his next class. He’d just check to see if Josie was okay and then be on his merry way. The bell suddenly rang. Archie glanced over at Josie’s belongings sitting at her desk. Bringing them to her wouldn’t be much trouble.

           

Josie sighed in frustration. She couldn’t believe she stayed in that damn bathroom for the remainder of the period. She was such a coward! And it was all _his_ fault. He was doing things to her, things that she didn’t like one bit! The beautiful girl turned into the classroom, gasping when she nearly ran into Archie.

           

“Josie!” Archie smiled warmly at her. “You feelin’ better?”

           

Josie stared at her feet. “I’m fine, Andrews.”

           

He more than believed her. She looked as radiant as ever, as if she had never even felt sick. He held her bag and notebook out toward her. “I was actually about to head to the nurse’s office to give you all of this, but since you’re already here…”

           

Josie took her belongings from his outstretched hands, wincing when their hands brushed. “Thanks. Oh, and, Gingerlake?” She regretted looking up into those brown eyes. He’d never make in the music industry with eyes like that. His heart was too soft. They’d break him and that was the last thing she wanted to happen to him. “I need some space, Archie.”

           

He had said her name. He felt kind of lame for keeping track of how many times she said his first name but he just couldn’t help it. He just really liked the way she said his name. He tried not to frown. Space? Was he still angry with him about his and Val’s failed relationship? He was disappointed and a little hurt but he’d respect her wishes. “Yeah, okay.”

           

Josie nodded at him before turning to walk away, doing her best to pretend like she didn’t feel his eyes on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.;) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
